Sidney Rice
Name: '''Sidney Rice '''Gender: Female''' ' '''Age:' 16''' ' '''School:' Silver Dragon Academy''' ' '''Hobbies and Interests:' World history, games (board and video), Internet, knitting''' ' '''Appearance:' Sidney hardly looks like a student at an expensive academy. Most of the time she wears slightly tattered, casual clothes, with no attempt at making herself appear neat. Oftentimes, they often appear too big for her, as she can be seen wearing oversized t-shirts from time to time, with various slogans and pictures plastered on them. She seems to overall prefer jeans over any other types of pants. Naturally, people have talked to her about this in the past, and on multiple instances she has put herself into much more neat clothes when prompted. When she was put on the program this did not change much; she was wearing blue jeans with a few holes beginning to form and a light blue sweater, regardless of the weather that day. She also prefers to go barefoot when she has the opportunity, but when she does wear things on her feet she wears plain white socks and black Converse. She has brown shoulder length hair, that seems perpetually tangled regardless of what she does with it. Her blue eyes are an almond shape, and hidden behind large glasses. Her nose is perfectly straight, and her lips are thin and a light pink-ish color, often forming themselves into a smirk if she's thinking about something or finds something amusing. Her skin tone is a light peach color. Sidney's ears have not been pierced, and she rarely, if ever, wears makeup of any kind. She has a heart shaped face, with a noticeably pointed chin and prominent cheek-bones. Sidney is 5'1 and weighs 120 pounds. She is not particularly athletic, in part due to her asthma. As a result, she doesn't have much muscle on her. Biography: Sidney Rice was born in Bryan, Texas, the eldest daughter to her parents. Both of her parents have high-ranking jobs at a company, her mother being a CEO, thus providing the family with a large income. She has two younger siblings; Stefanie (age ten) and Martin (age six). From a young age, Sidney had a competitive streak. Very often, she would play board games or something similar with children her age, only to do whatever it took to win. As a result, she had a tendency to cheat or bend the rules whenever she was playing a game with a friend. Examples of this include a game of Twister where she grabbed the leg of the person she was playing against to pull her down to the ground, and a game of Duck Duck Goose where she threw a stuffed animal after the person she was chasing, claiming it counted as a “tag” if it connected. However, starting from first grade she started to develop health problems. After a series of episodes where she had trouble breathing, she was eventually diagnosed with asthma by her family's doctor. Naturally, this, along with a later diagnosis of shortsightedness, meant that she couldn't be as physically active as her peers from that point forward. For this reason she developed a fondness for indoor activities, such as board games, often playing them with friends and family members to this day. Despite her health problems, her competitive behavior remained, and often she tries to find “loopholes” in the games' rules when she is playing them with others. Her favorite class had always been Social Studies, mainly history. Throughout grade school she was often seen reading the textbooks for fun and sharing various facts with anyone who would listen. As one might expect, it is the class she usually has the highest grades in overall. And if she is asked anything about history, she will often go on a long explanation about a certain event or another that happened at some point in the past. As she grew older, she developed an interest in video games and the Internet, like many people her age. Usually she preferred multi-player online games. But due to her competitive side she doesn't do well in teams, to the point where her behavior in online games could easily be called “griefing” in several cases. Her time on the Internet outside of online games isn't much better; she has an unfortunate habit of making new accounts on various sites and tormenting the regulars when she's bored. Sometimes it's to “prove” something or to get revenge on someone who had previously slighted her, but most of the time she does it because she thinks the reactions she receives are humorous. Recently she has taken up knitting, and is currently trying to teach herself. So far she's made two different scarves, but she's still a beginner. Obviously, this means she fumbles a bit with the yarn, often having to go back and fix mistakes if she notices soon enough. But, she shows a genuine interest in it. Her interactions with her classmates are usually not so good, unfortunately. Due to confrontational behavior that she often shows around her peers, many students get annoyed by her actions. Despite this, she has a few good friends, usually those with similar interests. But for the most part most students at the school tend to find her obnoxious, even if she tries to act friendly towards her peers. As far as school itself goes, she is a bit of a procrastinator, much to the displeasure of her parents, the ones paying for her to go to the academically acclaimed Silver Dragon. Her mother has enforced her studying and homework habits, making sure that she finishes all her work on time. However, she still has a minor habit of being lazy when she doesn't want to do something. Obviously, this has annoyed some people who she regularly interacts with, due to the fact that she doesn't take advantage of the vast amount of resources available to her at Silver Dragon when she needs it. Despite what you'd expect, she's actually fairly intelligent and can have her moments of insight. Indeed, as noted she tends to get fairly good grades in Social Studies, thanks to history being an interest of hers. And when she pushes herself, she can have good grades in other classes too. Surprisingly, she actually has a fairly decent relationship with her family. While she has been known to tease her younger siblings, for the most part she tries to be nice to them, even if it is because she knows she'll get into trouble if she won't. And while her parents have had to encourage her to keep her grades up, she genuinely respects them. Her parents have encouraged her to get a job, to make sure she learns the skills needed to be an adult. As of right now, she's currently working as a cashier in a store. However, she is currently considering studying for a history major once she graduates. Advantages: She has a bit of a competitive streak, and presuming that it carries over to TV, may be more likely to use underhanded tactics because of it. Once she puts her mind to something, she can be rather clever.' ' Disadvantages: Sidney suffers from asthma, which can easily be triggered by stress or prevent her from running very far. She also suffers from below average vision. Her overly competitive behavior at times may bring problems. Despite this trait, she has a mild tendency to be lazy in things she doesn't want to do. She has annoyed many of her classmates in the past, making herself a good target.' ' Designated Number: Team Yellow no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: Jericho .941 Conclusion: '''It's not a question of if, but when, Sidney will pull that gun on somebody worthy to be her competitor. '''Mentor Comment: Competitive girl with a good weapon sounds like a good combination. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Karen Ruiz Collected Weapons: Jericho .941 (designated) Allies: David Myerez, Chelsea Roberts, Odile Jones, Alexis Allwell Enemies: Joshua Doyle, Jonas Jeffries, Tiffany Dexter, Karen Ruiz Mid-game Evaluation: '''Sidney started the game inside a suite on the Cruise Ship, where, upon waking up, she let out a barrage of swearing before managing to trigger herself into an asthma attack. After taking care of it with her inhaler, she looked through her supplies, finding her gun (to which she reacted with glee), supplies, and finally her alternate outfit; a Playboy Bunny costume. Initially she reacted with disgust, but out of curiosity she put it on, realizing that it looked good on her. After admiring herself in the mirror a bit, she was interrupted by the sound of Joshua Doyle knocking on some doors nearby. In response, Sidney opened the door and pointed her gun at him, harassing him all the while. Soon after, they were joined by a panicked Jonas Jeffries, who began waving his gun around. To further add to the chaos, Vincent Sullivan and David Myerez (the latter of which a frenemy of Sidney's from school) walked onto the scene. Just as Jonas was about to back down, Vincent startled him, causing him to shoot at Sidney, David, and Joshua on accident. Joshua, much to Sidney's displeasure, tackled her to the ground and once the gunfire ceased, said to follow him. After he ran out, Sidney ran back into the suite where she woke up, grabbed her bag, and ran back out to discover a physical fight over the gun. Once she screamed at David to ignore the gun and just get out of there, the two left in a panic. After walking some time until they were near the Hot Spot, they were joined by Chelsea Roberts, a team mate of David's. Sidney introduced herself and David to her, before noticing Odile Jones nearby. Once she called out to her and realized they were on the same team, as well as Alexis Allwell (another Green Team member) appearing, the group conversed a bit more, with Odile revealing that she had encountered Harold Finston Smythe and Marvia Jones, two characters that had started to play. This conversation, however, was interrupted by Green Team's mentor talking through Chelsea's collar, telling them not to give in and fight against SOTF-TV's system, much to the confusion of everyone involved. To add to the confusion, Tiffany Dexter appeared, to which Chelsea responsed by threatening her with her bat. This resulted in Tiffany leaving, with Odile following. The departure of Odile angered Sidney, believing that Chelsea had scared her away. Nevertheless, she decided to stick with the group. The group stopped in the Open Plains, with Sidney still grumbling over Chelsea "scaring away" Odile, but none the less still asking what they should do next. As she saw Lexi almost dispose of her rope and grapple hook, she corrected her, telling her it can be used for tying people up if needed. As they continued to discuss their plans, they were interrupted by Yellow Team's mentor, who asked Sidney to pitch in a line for Verizon. Sidney, of course, didn't like this, to the point of threatening to use one of their phones to kill someone by "shoving it up their ass". Soon after, the announcement started, and after it had finished the group discussed whether to stay or leave. Sidney suggested staying for the night, and Chelsea mentioned that the person on watch should have her gun. This only made Sidney even more frustrated at Chelsea, and eventually a compromise was made; Sidney and David would be on watch together for a portion of the evening. After Chelsea and Lexi fell asleep, the two kept watch, with Sidney quickly becoming bored. After noticing that David kind of enjoyed the sight of her in the bunny costume, though, she began to tease him a bit about it, eventually kissing him to rile him up a bit. However, after he accepted her advances, Sidney's behavior went from teasing to seduction, eventually resulting in a(n off-screen) hook-up between the two. The next day, Sidney, still pleased over managing to seduce David, waited impatiently on the Resort Beach for the rest of the group to show up. As Lexi and David arrived, Karen Ruiz noticed Sidney sitting on the beach and began to attack her by shooting towards her direction. Sidney pushed herself stomach down, managing to not get shot. However, angered by the situation and presuming it was Jonas again, she screamed at the attacker to show themselves and fight her face to face. As Karen emerged, Sidney told the rest of the group to stay back, ranting at Karen and shooting back at her. However, Karen responded by resuming shooting at her, managing to get Sidney in the shoulder and stomach multiple times. As she collapsed to the ground, Sidney panicked, realizing that she was close to death, Her last action was to remove her glasses, trying to comfort herself in knowing Karen wouldn't make it too far after this. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''While Miss Rice didn't succeed as much as we hoped, she certainly left an impression! From her fanservice-y antics such as putting the bunny costume to good use and her little show with David, to her hilariously cruel lines, let's just say that she remains a minor fan favorite. '''Memorable Quotes: "No, Einstein. It's a full set of knight's armor. Seriously, how the fuck does it look like a bunny outfit?"- God, it's two lines in and she's already starting to annoy people. "Oh... hey Dave. Don't... don't mind me. I think I'm in Crazy Asshole and Nerd Land right now"- Said crazy asshole is pointing a gun on her. "DAVID! STOP PLAYING WITH THE FAGGOT'S GUN AND LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT!" ''- Sidney... is not known for her pleasant language regarding Pink Team members. Other/Trivia *According to KamiKaze's introductory post, Sidney's extra clothing was a Playboy Bunny costume. She has since switched to it, and according to her handler she intends to keep her in it for the rest of the game. This was proven to be correct. *No relation to the male football player of the same name. Seriously. It's coincidental. *The fact that Sidney, the resident troll, is on the yellow team (which is associated with cellphones) can be quite humorous if you're familiar with Vocaloid fandom. *Sidney has been confirmed to appear in the Mini site's "Second Chances" RP. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Sidney, in chronological order Sandbox: SOTF-TV: *Magical Bunny Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan *Give a Finger... *Shun The Non-Believer *Banhammer'd Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sidney Rice. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! To be brutally honest? Sidney was one of the characters I've had the most fun writing on SOTF. Is she kind of a horrible person? Yes. But does she not only know it, but is having fun with it? Yes she is. It sucked that she died so early, but at least there's Second Chances. And let's face it; Sidney's legacy as the girl who ran around the island in a Playboy Bunny outfit for the entire time she was in the game will always remain. Always. I mean, what else do you remember about Sidney, guys? Really? But yeah! Like Carol, I'm happy to bring her back in SC. What does this say about me?- KamiKaze Sidney was a great read because Kaz captured her voice so perfectly and she has a knack for hilarious writing. The sex was a little left field and things pittered a little in the middle, but I pretty much loved Sidney and I'm super glad that she's back for Second Chances. - Slamexo Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters